


Night in Elwynn

by LaughingLion



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Worgen, gratuitous use of accent marks, i don't remember how to type accent marks anymore, this started off as an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLion/pseuds/LaughingLion
Summary: A feral worgen is chased through the woods. Drabble.





	Night in Elwynn

Evening came, accompanied by near-total darkness. Tyrōn’s only reaction was the slight eagerness that came with seeing the Moon rise. As a Worgen, his nature was underlined with such feral effects.

Now that light was scarce, he decided it was safe to travel along the road. Humans would be easy to spot; they always carried torches to compensate for weak night vision. Tyrōn whuffed in annoyance as he leapt over a fallen tree and bounded along the hard-packed dirt.

His keen sense of smell told him he was near a farm, bringing him the scents of apples and a few cows. After a brief consideration, the Worgen decided to follow his nose. Even with the exhilaration of nighttime and the Moon, he would need to sleep soon. A barn or hay loft would give him a good bed and sanctuary until dawn.

Breaking through the tree line, Tyrōn was given a picturesque view of the farmstead. Lines of apple trees stretched out for more than a mile, and several dairy cows dozed in a shed near a darkened house. A large barn stood near the orchard, though details of its color were lost in the scant light. Tyrōn paused and stood on two legs, his breath condensing into small clouds as he enjoyed the scene.

The scents of horse sweat and burning pitch reminded him to keep moving. With a reluctant sigh, Tyrōn dropped to all fours and loped down to the barn.

Instead of opening the door—which might be a noisy endeavor—the Worgen climbed a thick rope hanging from the hay loft. He then leapt nimbly onto a large bale of straw, curling up like a dog. The smells of corn, cotton, rusty tools and other substances wafted up from below him, despite the dusty conditions. Tyrōn closed his eyes and slept…

The sound of hoofbeats woke him. Keeping his eyes closed, Tyrōn swiveled an ear towards the noise to determine the cause. Shouts of “Sir!” and faint sayings that sounded like “Track”, “Division” and “Deal with it!” told him the cavalry had arrived.

The Worgen yawned and sat up, shaking hay from his fur. It seemed they’d keep him running for the entire night. It’d be best to leave before he was located, and make sure the humans would see neither hide nor hair of him. Rising from his comfortable seat in the straw, Tyrōn stretched in preparation for the coming escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this was originally a project in highschool to fit a list of words into an essay/creative writing/etc.  
> (Said list, in case you were curious: Seat, nor, located, entire, arrived, deal, division, track, sir, determine, conditions, substances, tools, cotton, corn, rope, details, view, cows, apples, smell, effect, underlined, total, evening)


End file.
